


Swept

by Viscariafields



Series: FAM2k18 [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fam2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viscariafields/pseuds/Viscariafields
Summary: "I want to make sure I get all the details right when I tell this story. Did you sweep her off her feet or was it the other way around?"Fenris considers exactly when he fell for Hawke.





	Swept

“Fenris?” Hawke inched her way closer to him, her voice low so only he could hear.

“My love?” He adored how every time he called her that, she started in surprise, then unleashed a broad, uncontrolled smile. So simple, to make her smile.

“About what Varric said earlier, which one of us swept the other off their respective feet… Was there ever a moment when you felt particularly swept?”

Fenris swirled the wine around in his cup. There were a thousand moments when he felt his feet had been taken out from under him and he was being carried away in a current he had no hope of fighting. But he had been wrong—Hawke was the anchor in the storm of his life.

He set the cup down. “The second winter I knew you, all of Hightown froze under a layer of ice.”

“I didn’t mean a literal sweeping of feet.”

Fenris held up his hand and continued. “You slipped in the markets and skidded straight into a stall of crockery. The sound of breaking pottery was deafening. When it finally subsided, and we retrieved you from under the collapsed stall, you were laughing. You laughed so hard, we struggled to get you on your feet again.”

In Tevinter, had a magister embarrassed himself in public like that, had Danarius tripped in such an obvious fashion, there would be anger, blood. Whoever was closest, or the most pitiful—whoever could be blamed for the error and had no hope of fighting back—would take the brunt of it. For a moment, he had felt a tug of anxiety deep in his belly, not for Hawke’s wellbeing, but for himself, and how he would pay for her blunder. Hawke was already a wealthy woman by then. Not exactly nobility, but in the Free Marches money was as good as title.

And then she laughed. Tears streaming down her face in mirth as she pulled shards of dishware out of her hair. Dropped a whole bag of coin in the palm of the hapless merchant, shaking his hand firmly. Fenris first felt ashamed for his reaction, and then he felt something completely different.

“That day, my fondness for you was transformed to hope.”

Strange to see her blush at such a tepid declaration of years old feelings.

“If I had known that, I would have fallen on my ass more often,” she sighed. “In fact, I already have an idea for how to accomplish this.”

Fenris laughed as Hawke swiped his wine, draining it. That was strange, too, how often he was laughing these days. Or maybe, he thought, as Hawke put his arm around her, it wasn’t that strange at all.


End file.
